


Our separate lives, our life together

by Aimee94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Protective Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee94/pseuds/Aimee94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and John got killed by Azazel the night he went after Sammy.  Azazel messes with both of the Winchester brothers, and Dean ends up losing his memory.  Bobby and Missouri take a brother each to raise, which results in a super cute mechanic (Dean) and a grumpy hunter (Sam).What happens when a case makes Sam go back to Lawrence and he “meets” Dean?<br/>I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well, this is my first fanfiction and I wanted to post it. English is not my first language, and I don't have a Beta, so there will be some mistakes, sorry.

  


November 2, 1983  
Lawrence, Kansas

She was tiding up in the kitchen, drying and putting away the last plate before turning off the lights. Meanwhile, John was checking the doors and windows, making sure his family was safe for the night. The boys were playing in the living room. They met at the bottom of the stairs after picking their sons up, and after a kiss they started the way up to tuck up their boys for the night and then get some well deserved rest themselves.

They would do that every night; it was a routine for the Winchester family. First they will have dinner together, Dean chatting nonstop and baby Sammy making happy baby noises at his brother, while their parents talked to each other; then, they took the boys to the living room were Dean would play with his toy car and Sammy crawled after him (he just learned how last week) while Mary cleaned and John “secured the perimeter”; after they were done they picked the boys, gave them a bath and they will take turns to tuck the boys in. After that they will retreat to their bedroom.

Tonight, it was Mary’s turn to tuck Sammy in while John did the same with their oldest. So after the bath they took each boy to their room. She entered the nursery and picked up some of Dean’s toys he left behind a couple of hours ago, when he came to play with Sammy. Then she went to place him in his crib. At first she thought he was asleep already, because of how quiet he was, but when she placed him in the crib she saw he was actually wide awake. He had his entire fist in his mouth and was staring at her with love filled eyes. She couldn't help but coo at him, he looked adorable. She wrapped the baby in his blue little blanket, kissed his chubby cheek making him giggle at her, and started to sing a lullaby when she heard a noise behind her, thinking it was John she turned to ask him to be quiet. She saw the shadow of a man standing by the door, but it wasn't John’s…

“Who are you?! What are you doing here?!” She gasped, blocking Sammy from the stranger’s view.

“Oh, Mary… don’t you recognize me?” He said, his eyes changing colors for a moment, making her gasp in recognition. It was that demon she made a deal with so long ago!  
“Please, don’t mind me, I just came to pay little Sammy there a visit” said the demon, getting closer to the crib as he talked. Those sickly yellow eyes fixed at her youngest.

“Get away from him you monster!” She hissed, standing between the demon and her baby. “I won’t let you touch him!”

The yellow eyed monster just looked ate her, amusement shining trough his eyes and an evil smile curling his lips. “Oh, but Mary…” he sighed “I just want to give Sammy a little gift… and you are getting in my way” he continued, turning to look at her instead, his voice turning her blood to ice. 

He raised his hand and she felt as if someone grabbed her by her throat. Then he flicked his wrist and she flew up, colliding with the ceiling with a thump. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, and the last thing she saw was her whimpering baby boy, looking at her, scared. She felt a white hot pain in her stomach, as if a hundred of knives were stabbing her; her blood soaking her night robe and falling to the ground. After a few agonized moments, she died, hoping that her boys will be fine, that her husband will be able to protect their sons.

“Well, that was messy, don’t you think Sammy?” Azazel smirked evilly, standing by the crib now and looking at the 6 month old baby, who was still whimpering. “Now don’t start crying Sammy, its meal time. Open wide…” He said as he held a bloody hand over Sammy, letting a few drops fall into the sobbing baby’s open mouth. “There, there Samuel, no need for all that sobbing, I’m just doing you a favor.” He chuckled darkly, evil glee pouring out of him, and after making sure the infant drank all of the blood he so kindly offered; he turned around and walked out of the room, making his way to the one in front of the nursery. “Let’s pay big bro a visit, shall we?” he murmured as he walked out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
30 minutes earlier, in Dean’s room…

John entered his oldest son’s room, having stayed behind to clean the bathroom a bit, and watched as his boy wrecked the room by means of playing at killing the dragon and saving the princess. He sighed, the things Mary read to the boy…

“Come on Dean, its bed time and you know it.” He stated, calmly, watching with amusement as the toddler turned to pout at him.

“Daaaddyyy!! I haven’t saved the pwincess yet” he protested.

“No arguing with me, young man; bed time is bed time” He stood his ground, motioning for the boy to get into his bed already.

“Awww…, but can you wead me a stowy daddy, please!” he begged, throwing his best puppy eyes at him.

“Alright, alright; but just two chapters, it’s too late for you to still be awake” said John, not resisting that look.

“Yay!!”

He read the two chapters as promised, but Dean was so tired that he fell asleep halfway through the first chapter. He chuckled, amused at his son’s antics, and after kissing his head and tucking him in, he turned to go to Sammy’s nursery and check on him and his wife (he thought he heard some weird noises coming from that room while he was reading to Dean), but as he turned, he saw a strange man with a wicked smile and cruel yellow eyes standing by the door, watching him and his sleeping son.

“Who the hell are you?!” He growled, advancing on the man. “How did you get in?!”

But he couldn't say anything else. The man just smirked evilly at him, and after flicking his wrist John’s head whipped around with a sick noise, and with his neck broken, his body collapsed on the ground, dead.

“Daddy!!” cried Dean, awakened by all the noise.

“Oh, Dean, glad to see you are awake.” Creepy smile in place, he approached the shaking toddler. “That way I can make you scream more, hmm?” he said as he placed a hand to Dean’s belly.

Dean felt a horrible pain going through his body, the worst pain he had ever felt in his short life, and the only thing he could do was scream in agony as the evil creature grabbing him laughed. It wasn't long before the little boy fainted and Azazel just smirked as he continued to work, changing Dean’s little body to fit his plans in the future. “These two will prove to give me a fun time in a few years” he said cruelly, stepping aside and raising his hand, setting the house on fire, but making sure both boys were far from the flames, he needed the alive after all.

He turned, and appeared behind a tree near the house, and stayed just enough to see the firefighters arrive and get both boys out of the house before it collapsed. He chuckled darkly and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, missing when two people came, posing as social workers, and took the boys from the firefighters care just 5 minutes after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Missouri’s house, two hours later, in the kitchen

“I’m telling ya, we should just place the brats in an orphanage or something, I sure as hell don’t like yer idea…” grumbled Bobby, trying to escape the crazy woman’s plan.  
“We are NOT leaving those boys in that place, Robert Singer!! I told you already, they would be in danger if we did it”

Bobby had noticed some omens, showing demon activity in Lawrence, and she had been having a bad feeling for a while now, but it was only earlier that night when she got the clear picture of what would happen. Sadly, they didn't arrive in time to save John and Mary Winchester, but she will be damned if she didn't protect their kids. She now knew that both boys were targeted by that demon, and she knew it was going to come back for them, especially for the youngest one, because she could feel that the demon had done something to the boys, she just wasn't sure what it had done to the kids.

She was trying to convince Bobby to keep both boys and train them to be hunters when a vision hit her. She saw pain and destruction; she saw Dean’s suffering if he became a hunter; she saw Sam taking stupid risks and endangering both his and his brother’s life’s in his rebellion; she saw Dean finally getting killed trying to protect his brother, and Sam drowning in guilt because of that, not having the strength to fight anymore, and letting the demon control him… 

She couldn't let… wouldn't let that happen to the boys, and as she made that decision she had another vision. She saw the boys growing up apart from each other, Sam growing up to be a great hunter and an even better man with Bobby, who treated him as his son and taught him all he knew, making sure Sam knew how to protect himself and others, preparing him for the moment he would have to face the demon.

Then she saw Dean, growing up with her, being her little boy, her son in all but blood. She saw him having a mostly normal childhood, growing up happy and without to many worries, turning up to be the best man he could ever be, and enjoying his life every day.

Finally, she saw Sam and Dean meeting each other, fight with each other, and love each other. She saw Sam protecting Dean as much as Dean protected him, making each other happy, and as her vision was ending she saw Sam hugging Dean from behind, all tender love and care, and at that moment she knew she would do whatever it took to make it happen.

“Bobby, you have to take Sam with you and train him to be a hunter”

“I won’t take any brat, woman, I told ya already”

“Well you have to! It’ll be a disaster if you don’t”

“What do you mean by disaster?”

“I mean an end-of-the-world type of disaster, Singer! What are you gonna do, let it end?” 

Bobby looked at her for a few minutes, shocked, then grunted and said “dammit, alright, I’ll do it” and chugged down his beer. “Ok, now tell me what you saw”. She then told him everything that would happen if they let things as they were, and what could happen if they raised the boys themselves. 

“I’ll take the baby with me when I go back in the morning, I’ll stop by a store and get some things for the brat. I’ll let him have a childhood but I’ll teach him the basics as he grows, let him go with me to some easy hunts when he’s old enough, and show him how to do some proper research, maybe he will help me help other hunters with more dangerous hunts. Be sure he knows all the theory before I let him hunt the real creepy stuff. What are you gonna do with your brat?”

“I’ll keep Dean as my own, he deserves a happy childhood. Sam needs to know all he can about hunting, as the demon is more interested in him, but Dean will never be happy being a hunter. I’ll teach him the basics, too, let some of the hunters that come to me for help teach him a couple of things, but other than that I’ll just let him be”

“Alright, just make sure he knows how to protect himself, he will be vulnerable otherwise, and that just won’t do”

“I’ll take care of it. When he’s 13 a hunter will come into town and will teach him all the basics for hunting, plus some self-defense lessons.”

“Ok, so we’re keeping the brats. But what will we say when people start asking questions, and most importantly, when the brats start questioning us, what are we gonna say to them?”

“Well, the official story will be simple: a fire killed both parents, and since they don’t have any living family they were adopted. We just need to get the legal paperwork to back that story”

“Yeah, I know someone that can do that for us, I just have to call in some favors and we’ll get it done in no time”

“Alright, now for the boys, I guess we’ll just answer their questions if they want to know something. Now, it’s getting late and you have a long trip come morning, you should go to bed” was the last thing Missouri said before leaving Bobby alone and going to check on the boys.

Sam was fast asleep in the car seat they had stolen to be able to transport the baby from his old house to her house without any problem, while Dean was passed out in her bed. She grabbed the handle of the car seat and the bag they had put together in a hurry before going to take the children, and went to the guest room, knocking the door. When Bobby opened the door, she passed both the baby and the bag to him, wished him a restful night and went back to her room, only to find that Dean was not where she left him.

“Dean?” she asked, worried. “Baby, where are you?” 

She started looking for the missing boy, worried he might have woken up scared, in an unknown place and alone, wondering where his family was. She was starting to really worry, thinking something bad must have happened to the toddler, even though she would have felt it if something bad had gotten into her house, when she heard a whimpering coming from her bathroom. She slowly made her way there, discovering the boy trembling in a corner, curled into himself and crying quietly, then he saw her and started whimpering again.

“Hey baby, it’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you.” She softly said as she slowly got closer. “It’s ok Dean, my dear, it’s alright” She continued to say, trying to calm the scared child.

Dean looked at her with big, wet, fear filled eyes, trembling in his corner. “Wh-who a-are you…?” yelped the boy, “where am I…?”

“My name is Missouri Moseley, and you’re in my house Dean.” She said with a gentle voice, as she finally reached Dean and sit down next to him. The little boy, scared but needing comfort, let her sit there. She stayed there, not trying to touch him, just sitting by his side, and after a while she saw Dean stop trembling and relax a little, leaning into her a bit and showing just how tired the poor child was. She let him be, silently offering comfort but not forcing herself on the child, and after a while she heard him speak.

“L-lady…?” he said “c-can I ask you something?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Why do you call me that?”  
“What do you mean?” she asked back, confused. Maybe Dean didn't like the pet names she had been calling him, or maybe he wasn't used to people using pet names with him.

“I-I mean, why do you call me Dean?” clarified the little boy

She felt dread start to fill her right after the boy asked her that question, the firefighters said none of the boys seemed hurt in any way, then how was it possible for Dean to forget his own name. He didn't hurt his head or anything, and the firefighters treated him for any possible smoke inhalation when they got him out. There was no reason for Dean not knowing his own name…

“That’s… that’s your name, baby. Your name is Dean” she said, worried even more for the little child.

“M-my name…? W-what happened?” asked Dean, looking even more confused than before.

“Oh dear…”

  



	2. Growing up, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again :)  
> At first I thought about posting this later, and have more time to write a bit more, but then I remembered I'll have a bad couple of weeks (exams and all), so I decided to post this chapter early. 
> 
> It's just the first part, though :P So this chapter (and the following one, when I post it) will be Sam and Dean growing up. There are time jumps, so when I say "x months/years later", is after the night Azazel attacked the Winchesters. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read the story, and thanks for the comments and bookmarks :D
> 
> So, I hope you like it, and enjoy :)
> 
>   
> 

  


“I-I mean, why do you call me Dean?” clarified the little boy

“That’s… that’s your name, baby. Your name is Dean” she said, worried even more for the little child.

“M-my name…? W-what happened?” asked Dean, looking even more confused than before.

“Oh dear…”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Missouri

She had been so worried for the little boy after she realized he didn't remember anything from before he had woken up, not even his name, but after successfully calming down the toddler (and she thought the only reason she could do that was because the toddler was so exhausted after all that transpired that night) she carried the boy to her bed and tucked him in. Dean fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, but she stayed with him for a bit to make sure he wouldn't wake up again.

Bobby, having heard all that ruckus from his room (Sam thankfully not waking up), was standing by the door. It seemed there would be no sleep that night for anyone but the children. After all, they had a lot to do.

They got to work immediately, both calling their respective contacts to move things faster, and come morning they had all the papers they needed, Bobby’s friend having delivered it himself in the middle of the night. Now they had adoption papers, medical records, and everything they needed for the boys. Sammy was now Samuel Singer, adopted son of one Bobby Singer; and little Dean now had her last name.

She needed those papers to be able get Dean to the hospital without getting any trouble from them. She talked to a friend that could look him over and see what the problem was, she knew about the supernatural and often helped fellow hunters out, but she couldn't do anything without the adoption papers and Dean’s medical records, so they took care of that quickly. And the same went with Sam, even if the baby wasn't hurt, they needed to be sure, and Bobby couldn't just walk around with a baby that wasn't his, everyone knew back at his town that he didn't have any children, and going back there with one with no paper work confirming his claim that he adopted him was just asking for trouble.

So Bobby grabbed all his stuff and headed for the hospital first, with Sammy, as the plan was not being seen together to avoid any trouble with someone who might recognize the boys. That was the last time she saw them in many years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She had managed to sleep for maybe half an hour when she woke up, feeling Dean starting to wake up. She was worried the boy would be scared of her, what with the poor boy not remembering anything, so she carefully got out of the bed. Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked around, then he saw her standing by the bed and just stared at her.

“Hi…” he said, shyly. 

“Hi baby, good morning. Do you feel better now?” 

“I… I think so” he answered, and then looked at her, more confidently than before. He truly was a strong one, even being so young. “Lady?”

“Yes, Dean?” She asked while sitting down on the bed, now sure she wouldn't scare the toddler by doing so.

“Last night… you said something happened? And now I don’t know stuff?” he asked, maybe looking for confirmation. She did told him that something bad happened last night at his home, and when the boy asked about his parents she told him they had gone to heaven. She didn't tell him anymore than that, not wanting to overwhelm the boy at the moment, and also because he was too young to know the whole story. She wouldn't lie to him if he asked her what exactly had happened, but she wasn't comfortable with the idea of telling a 4 year old about his parent getting killed by a demon and torturing him just for fun, that wasn't right. So, when asked, she had told him that his parents had gone to heaven and that there was a fire. That way she wasn't lying, just omitting certain facts until he was old enough. 

“Yes, Dean. There was a fire in your house, and I think something happened to you to make you forget. But I talked with a friend of mine that may be able to help you with that, we could go visit her after I make your breakfast, what do you say?” She hoped he said yes, just to be safe.

“Umm, ok… but, what if…?” he began.

“Yes?”

“What if I that doesn't help?” he asked and looked at her, his eyes filling with tears again. He was scared he wouldn't be able to remember again. 

“Oh baby…” Said Missouri, hugging him. She didn't know what to say to him. “Whatever happens, I promise you I’ll be with you no matter what”

“You promise?” he asked, burying his head into her side and starting to cry again. And she just held him close, letting him cry out all of his fears.

“I promise, Dean”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a while, Dean had calmed down enough for her to prepare a quick breakfast, and after feeding the boy, she grabbed the bunch of papers that said Dean was her son, plus his medical record, and went to the hospital with Dean. It turned out there was nothing wrong with him, and there was no apparent reason for Dean’s amnesia, so there was nothing they could do on that matter. The little boy had been devastated at first, so sad about not remembering and scared about what it would mean for him. She had a hard time in convincing him that everything would be alright and there was nothing to fear, but after assuring him that he would be staying with her and that she would take care of him (and after some sessions of therapy with a child psychologist, of course) he started to get better. He began acting like a healthy little boy again, all smiles and mischief, getting into trouble more times than she could count, but being a happy child most of the time and soon they had developed a close relationship, becoming mother and son in anything but blood.

Everything was going so fine with Dean’s recovery from that depressed period, that she didn't notice a very important fact. Dean also forgot he had a brother, and she never told him he had one. So focused in getting Dean over his depression, she never noticed neglecting to tell her son about his little brother. But it was alright, because that is how things were supposed to go…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Bobby

He had gotten out of the house earlier than he expected that morning, carrying a baby that now was his to look after. It was a weird feeling, gaining a son all of the sudden, he never had kids when his wife was alive, and after her death he had thought that he had lost that chance forever and would die alone, maybe during a hunt gone wrong. But now, looking at the baby asleep in his car seat, now assured he was as healthy as any other baby (“If a bit grumpy, but that could be because he just woke up” had said the doctor) he felt hope again, hope that he would have a family after all, hope that he wouldn't die alone on some hunt in the middle of nowhere.

If he had to be honest with himself, he didn't want to take the baby because he thought he didn't deserve that kind of happiness, but also because he was scared he would be an awful father, after all, the only example he had on that role was his father, and that asshole didn't deserve to be called a father. But after looking at Sam’s peaceful face through the mirror, he knew he would do everything to keep him safe, and that he would never knowingly hurt him. He would never be anything like his father, he would teach Sam, protect him, praise him and always make him feel like he was the most important person in his life, make him feel loved. He swore Sam would never doubt if his father loved him, he would know it for sure.

Just then, he heard Sam getting a bit fussy on the back, and not 5 seconds after that a funny smell reached his nose. Dread filled him when he realized what had just happened, he just hopped Sam stayed calm long enough for him to find a place (anywhere but his car) to change his diaper. He just saw a sign saying that there was a family dinner on the next turn when Sam started screaming, not pleased about not having his diaper changed right away.

“Balls” was the pitiful sigh of a defeated man as he stopped the car, realizing he didn't have any other option but to change the baby right now, so he just got out of the car and went to get the fussy baby out of his seat, laying him down on the backseat and prepared himself for his first diaper change (“Come on Singer, you've gutted werewolves all on yer own, a dirty diaper won’t kill ya”). He opened the diaper and saw just the most horrible thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

“Fuck, kid!! What the fuck did yer folks feed ya?!” Sam just laughed at him and decided he also wanted to pee… all over him… 

Yep, this was going to be real fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
7 months later, at Bobby’s

He had arrived at his house without to many troubles and got settled. He had to make some major changes, baby proofing the entire house so that Sam wouldn't get hurt, cleaning the house from top to bottom and getting anything that a curious baby could break, out of said baby’s reach.

But there were also other changes he had to make. He had struggled at first, trying to get all his work (both of them) done while taking care of a baby, and Sam didn't make it easy, he was a fussy baby. He had opted for just offering to help with research, letting the actual hunting to others, and keeping an eye on Sam (who was a magnet for trouble, that little menace).

He had to buy all sort of things, from bottles to a crib, and everything in between. Sam slept in his room for now, once he was a bit older he will get him a bed and redecorate one of the spare rooms, but he felt better knowing Sam was safe with him.

He didn't have much trouble with other people, they let him alone for the most part, but the sheriff did visit him when it got out he had adopted a baby boy. She told him he could count on her if he needed something, and he was grateful, but he could manage on his own.

But even with how much his life had changed, he knew it was worth it every time Sam smiled at him and called him dada. It was very hard the first few months, Sam calling for his parents and getting upset when they didn't respond to his calls. But gradually, he started calling Bobby dada and stopped calling for his biological parents. 

He was now helping Rufus researching a hunt, it was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but of course things never went the way you wanted them to go, and what they thought was just the vengeful ghost of a woman killed by her husband haunting a park, ended up being actually two vengeful spirits (sisters) obsessed with killing all men that went for a walk on said park. So now they were trying to locate the body of the second ghost, Sam playing with a toy truck on the floor.

“So, ya really think they are buried together? ‘Cause I only saw one body where I was digging” said Rufus.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I think the other one is buried deeper in the same place, that’s why ya only saw one body”

“Hmmm, that makes sense. At least this time I’ll be ready when the second one attacks me, but I’ll still need a bit of help with this one, can’t dig fast enough and deal with the ghosts at the same time, I only got two hands, dammit” grumbled Rufus. “Sure ya can’t come with me this time, the sheriff did offered to babysit the brat if ya needed it”

“Nah, ya know I don’t wanna leave Sam alone with a non-hunter, there haven’t been any demon omens in a while, but I don’t wanna take risks” said Bobby, and went to check on Sam, since he had crawled out of the room while they were talking. He found him in the kitchen, crawling after his truck (it had gotten under the table and he was trying to get there and get it)

“DADA!!” he squealed when he saw him. Bobby smiled at his boy and went to pick him up.

“Hey there, little man. Are you hungry?”

“Baba!!” said the baby, referring to his bottle, at his 13 months he was learning to talk and walk, but he still preferred to crawl because he moved faster that way, he had read that by developing a routine in which he walked around Sam, and tripped on purpose, almost falling, then it would make the baby a more confident walker. It had helped, and it had the added advantage of making him laugh, so it helped cheer Sam up when he was upset. Also, the few words he knew he didn't pronounce them perfectly, but Bobby had learned to understand his baby talk.

“Alright, I’ll give you your bottle” and started preparing it right after putting the baby in his highchair. Rufus staring at him from the kitchen’s threshold.

“Ya look so weird like that, but I have to admit it, being a father fits ya” teased Rufus, entering the kitchen and siting at the table, entertaining Sam by making funny faces at him and making him giggle. 

“Yeah, well I like it, sometimes it’s hard, but it’s worth it” responded Bobby, giving Sam his bottle and sitting down in front of Rufus. “Alright, when are you going back to finish the hunt?”

“Right now, better not delay it, more innocent men could die” he said while getting up. “I’ll just pick up my stuff and hit the road, don’t get up I can let myself out” said Rufus and ruffled Sam’s hair before going out. “Good bye Sam” he said “and bye daddy” he smirked at Bobby.

“Idjit!” he answered.

“Bye-bye!” said Sam, and continued drinking his milk. He heard Rufus laughing from outside, obviously having heard Sam’s and his response, and sighed, resigned to have morons for friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two years later, at Missouri’s 

It’s been two years since she adopted Dean, and they had been wonderful. Dean had gotten over his depression and was now a happy child. He had some hard times during those years, but nothing too bad. The worst was when the local police started an investigation about the fire, since it had spread so quickly and left nothing behind, the police thought that someone had started it on purpose (and they were right, except that they thought it was started by a person(s) with a grudge against the couple), so they went to her house to ask some questions and Dean had heard some of those questions (“Did you know the Winchesters? Can you think of someone who might have a grudge against them?” and so on). They wanted to ask Dean some questions too, but she managed to save him from that by presenting the officers with Dean medical record, that said he had amnesia. After that they apologized and left the house, but the damage was done, and Dean had a relapse. She managed to contact a few friend at the police department that were aware of the supernatural. She didn't know what they did to stop the investigation, but after that they were left alone.

Thankfully, Dean could get over that, and today was his first day at school as a first grader. He was nervous about meeting new kids, but also excited because that way he would make new friends.

“Are you ready to go, baby?”

“Yes, mom” he said, looking through the kitchen’s window, wanting the bus to arrive already. She smiled, watching her baby almost bouncing with excitement, he was adorable.

“Got everything you need?” she asked again.

“Yep”

“Got your backpack?”

“Yeah”

“Your lunch bag?”

“Yes, mom”

“And your shoes?”

“Ye… umm, I’ll go get them” he said embarrassed, running to his room. She chuckled at the little boy’s antics’. A few minutes later he came back from his room, now ready for school, and just in time too, since the bus had just arrived. She helped him put on his backpack, put his lunch bag inside, and accompanied him to the bus stop.

“I’ll be here when you come back” she said, kissing his cheek and helping him up. He was kind of short for his age, but the doctor said it was nothing to worry about and that he would grow.

“I know, mom. Bye” he said and hurried to find a sit. She smiled and went back to the house, sure that her little boy would be fine.

Later that day, she went to pick him up at the bus stop, as promised. And found his baby with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, baby. Did you have fun?” She asked, even though it was obvious.

“Yeah, it was awesome!! And I made a new friend, he said I could go to his house this Friday after school and play, can I go? Please, mom?” He pleaded, but he didn't have to, because of course she would let him go.

“Of course you can go, Dean. I just have to speak with your friend's parents first, so make sure you ask your friend for his telephone number so I can call them, alright?”

“Awesome, mom! Thanks, I’ll ask him tomorrow” He beamed at her as they entered the house. She asked if he had any homework, and told him she could help him with it if he wanted. He agreed and after they finished she told him to get ready, since it was a special day, they would go out for dinner.

“Awesome!!” said Dean, and she smiled, she suspected it was going to be a thing with his son, that word.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other chapter, again I'm so sorry. I promise this won't happen again, sorry T_T Now I'll go to sleep, good night, and sorry again :(


	3. Growing up, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but life got really complicated here :/ lots of family drama, college stuff, I had a car accident (no one got hurt, but things got a lot harder after that...), etc... 
> 
> But, here is the chapter at last! :p I'll try to update this fic more often, but with college and everything else I'm not sure if I will be able to do that, but I promise that I won't abandon this fic :)
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and for the comments and kudos too :D

PART 2  
Four years later, at Bobby’s

Sam was now four and had become an unstoppable weapon of mass destruction. His curiosity made him get into so many troubles that Bobby swore he was trying to give him a heart attack. He managed to climb up one of his bookshelves, unnoticed, grab the one from the top and hide them for a week, when he found them under the living room’s couch. He had scolded the boy, but it didn't deter him from doing other things. After that incident, Sam did a number in the kitchen after he decided he was hungry and raided the pantry, but not before throwing everything he didn't like at the walls, thus making a giant mess (there were some stains in the walls that he had given up on cleaning). He decided to lock the pantry after that day.

Also, he had managed to get out of the house (how, he still didn't know, since all the doors had a special lock so that little kids couldn't open them) and got lost in the salvage yard, and he could only find him two hours later inside a car, crying. He was so relieved he found him, and the boy was so scared by the time he found him that he didn't punish him. He thought being lost for so long was punishment enough for the brat, so he just picked up his son and took him back to the house. But that experience didn't stop Sam from escaping the house a few other times, and Bobby still didn't know how he managed to do it, but thankfully the boy didn't get out of the salvage yard, that was fully protected against demons (he had devil’s traps all over the place, besides other stuff). But since his son was such a wild child, he ended up making him an amulet and told him to never take it off. It would protect him from most things, and he would be assured that his son wouldn't be attacked by something.

But even while being such a troublemaker, Sam was still a good kid. A bit sassy for his own good, and grumpy at times, but he was a really smart, happy and loving child. And he hoped he would stay that way forever, but he knew that once he started his training as a hunter, at least some of his innocence would be lost.

“Dada!” said the boy. He still called him that, even though he could speak better than any other four year old kid, and he had a big vocabulary for a child so young (and no, it didn't include bad words, even though the boy’s father and his friends had a potty mouth). “The FBI phone is ringing!!” he shouted. He had learned how to read when he was three and a half, because Bobby used to read bedtime stories to him, and had asked him to teach him, and he quickly learned how to read, so Bobby started teaching him how to write too (he swore that boy was a genius). So now he knew what the labels on all the phones said. He had asked about them and Bobby told him he used them to help some friend at their work, but that he couldn't said anything about them to other people, because they were a secret, and that once he was older he would explain it better. The boy had understood, and hadn't said anything to anyone that didn't know about the phones, but Sam being Sam he kept asking his father about them.

He quickly went to answer the phone, not wanting to get a fellow hunter in trouble. “Agent Miller, here”

“Hello, sir. This is Officer Johnson from Jackson’s police department, and we have two men claiming to be Federal Agents”

“Yes, Agents Grimm and Baker, they were sent to investigate those murders. Is there a problem, officer?”

“Well, no sir… but we didn't get a notification beforehand…”

“Dammit, Miles, you forgot to call again!” yelled Bobby, making Sam giggle from across the room. “I apologize, Officer, our usual communication Agent is on medical leave, and her replacement is still on training.”

“Oh, well alright sir, sorry for bothering you. Would you like to speak with the Agents now?”

“It’s alright, it’s our fault anyways. Yes, I would like to speak with them, thank you”

“Sir?”

“Rufus, are you having problems with the work?”

“No sir, the case is alright, we will proceed to interrogate the witnesses and report if we get any leads”

“Ok, just be careful, and don’t go out unarmed, we still don’t know what you are dealing with”

“Understood sir, we’ll report to you later”

He hung up and Sam went to him again. “Was that uncle Rufus?”

“Yeah, that was him, he’s working and needed my help”

“Oh, and what is he doing?” he insisted, and Bobby just sighed. 

“Don’t worry about it, did you finish your writing?” Sam was very smart, and he had learned how to write and read quite young, and so was given special homework’s at his preschool. His teachers were fascinated by him, and he had this puppy eyes of doom that made everyone fall at his feet and do whatever he wanted (Bobby included), so he could get away with almost anything he did. He just hopped they wouldn't end up spoiling the boy.

“Yeah, it was easy. Can you see if it’s alright?” he asked, and Bobby went to check his homework. As expected, everything was fine. 

“It’s all good, little man. Now, what do you want for dinner?” he asked, going to the kitchen. His son going after him and sitting at the table, needing to climb up the chair to sit on it, the little monkey. Despite needing a couple of books to reach the table, Sam insisted he was a big boy and old enough to use a big boy chair, so Bobby let him be and just make sure he didn't fall off the chair when he climbed up and down (he wouldn't let Bobby help him up).

“Macaroni and cheese, please!” he answered, that was his favorite after all. So he started making it, keeping an eye on Sam so he wouldn't get a chance to make trouble, his kitchen has suffered enough already. “Hey, daddy…” started to say Sam, and he got suspicious, Sam never called him daddy unless he wanted something, it was always dada (although he knew it would change once the boy got older, he had read that children, specially boys, tended to stop using affectionate name once they started school, to avoid being embarrassed in front of their friends) “… you know, I was thinking…”

“Yes, son?” he goaded him, better to know what the kind wanted and be prepared, he didn't want a surprise.

“Weeell, you know, my friend Aaron has a dog, and I was thinking that maybe we could get one…” he said, looking at him. He knew he was using his puppy eyes of doom, so Bobby kept cooking to avoid looking at those eyes.

“Yeah, right. I don’t think so son, a dog is a big responsibility and you’re too young, so I would end up taking care of the dog, and I have a lot to do on a daily basis without a dog in the middle of it all”

“Awww, but daddyyy, I would help you, and I’m a big boy, I can take care of a dog now” said Sam, still aiming his most powerful weapon at his father. “Yes, pleeeaaaase?!” he said.

Bobby knew he shouldn't have looked, he knew what he would find if he turned to look at his son, but he did, and the moment he saw those eyes he was doomed.

“Alright, brat, alright. Just stop it with the eyes” he grumbled and turned to finish cooking, plating it and taking his and Sam’s plates to the table.

“Yay!! Thanks dada!!” squealed the brat, and started eating his dinner with gusto.

“Balls…” said Bobby, he shouldn't have looked, why did he look at his son…?

A week later found the Singers arriving to their house, a Rottweiler puppy in Sam’s arms (Rumsfeld was his name), and many bags filled with the puppy’s toys, food and other things.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nine years later  
At Missouri’s 

It was today, the day when a hunter will come into town and teach her little boy about hunting. Dean turned 13 two weeks ago, and she had been waiting for this day since then. And now it was here. She knew from the vision she had all those years ago, that a hunter will come to her house to ask her help, and then when he saw Dean he would offer to train him, but she couldn't see who he was.

Dean was in the living room, doing his homework. He was doing great at school, he was so smart, and was a happy kid, but he had been avoiding her for a couple of days now. She decided that, at 13, he was old enough to be given “the talk”, and so she sat her son down and explained him a few things. He had been so embarrassed after that the talk ended, that he just ran to his room, his face red. And hadn't come out until dinner.

She had given him his space, giving him time to assimilate all she had told him, but now was not the time for that anymore, now was time to tell him some stuff before the hunter arrived. So she went to the living room and sat down on the couch, next to her son.

“Hey baby” she said “can you leave that for a moment, there is something I want to tell you”

“Err…. Ummm, I think is alright mom, you told me everything I need to know…” he said, starting to blush again.

“Oh! No baby, that’s not what I want to talk about” she said, amused. “It’s about something else” she said, now serious again.

“Oh, alright, awesome. Then what do you want to talk about?” he said, looking relieved. 

“Well, you know that you’re adopted…” she started, but was interrupted. 

“Wait, what?! I’m adopted?! Why didn't you tell me before?!” yelled Dean.

“Dean…” she said, giving him a look.

“Hehe, sorry mom, couldn't resist.” Laughed the teen “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“Humm….” She glared at him for interrupting, but knowing her son wouldn't take it seriously, she just continued talking. “Well, as I was saying, you know you’re adopted, and you know I can sometimes see the future, and a long time ago I saw what would happen to your family…” she said, looking at her son’s eyes.

“Yes, you told me there was a fire, and I lost my memory” he said, now able to talk about it without any trouble. “You went to get me and adopted me, but I already know this”

“Yes, but you don’t know the whole story, Dean. What really happened is that a demon attacked your family…” she started.  
“A demon?” he asked, confused. “Mom, those things don’t exist” he said.

“They do, baby, and many other thing too” she then told him about the supernatural, about all those things that lurked in the dark and the people who hunted them. Her son looking at her with growing fear. “You see now? Those things exist, and that night a demon went to your house”

“But… why that house? Why my family?” he asked her, looking lost.

“Oh baby, that I don’t know. What I know is that it attacked you, somehow, and killed your parents…”

“So, it’s my fault they’re dead?” he asked, his eyes big and filled with tears, just like that night so long ago.

“Oh, no baby! Never think that, it wasn't your fault they died, those things just like to make people suffer for fun” she said to him, hugging him and making sure he understood it wasn't his fault.

“I don’t want to talk about that anymore” he said, hugging her back and pressing his face to her shoulder, hiding from the world.

“But baby, you need to know about…”

“No! I don’t want to talk about it…”

“Alright baby, we’ll talk about it when you are ready, ok?” she agreed, not wanting to upset her son anymore. “But what I really wanted to tell you is that a hunter will come to the house and ask for my help with a hunt” she said, making him look at her.

“And..?” he asked, not understanding what it had to do with him.

“And, he’ll want to train you” she said “not to be a hunter, baby, but to defend yourself” she continued after watching the fear in his eyes.

“So, I don’t have to go around and kill werewolves and stuff? I can have a normal life” he asked, hopefully, confirming her suspicion that he wouldn't want to be a hunter if given the choice. She didn't want him to go around hunting evil things, she already saw how that could end, but she wanted him to be able to defend himself if he ever encountered something.

“No, you don’t have to be a hunter if you don’t want to, you need to know this things so you can defend yourself, and maybe others, if you ever have to face some creature. And that hunter will offer to teach you, so will you let him teach you?” she asked him.

“Eh, yeah, I think. I mean, it would be useful to know those things in the future, right?” he asked her back

“Yes baby, it will”

“Then alright” he said, and smiled at her to let her know he was alright.

“Awesome” she said, to tease her son a little. 

“Hey, that’s my word!” he said, laughing at her. And at that moment someone knocked on the door.

They went to open the door, and there stood a man carrying a duffle bag and dressed in what Missouri’s labeled over the years as “hunter’s clothes”. He looked at her first, and then at Dean.

“Can I get in or what?” he asked.

“You mister, are very rude” answered Missouri, but stepped back and let him in. “So, I’m assuming you are a hunter that heard I was a psychic. Do you need my help for a hunt?” she asked, inviting him to take a seat at the living room as she sat on the couch, her son at her right.

The hunter sat at the chair in front of her and looked at her. “You’re the psychic, you tell me” he said, but before she could say anything he started talking again.

“There’s a house that’s haunted, but there’s a weird feeling to it, like it’s got more than one spirit haunting it” he said, looking at her for answers.

“Yes, it’s possible for a house to be haunted by more than one spirit, sometimes good spirits and bad spirits can be found in the same house” she said. “But that is nothing new to you, you had encountered a place haunted by more than one spirits before, hadn't you?”

“Yes, but only when the spirits were all vengeful, or bad in some way or other, I had never encountered a good spirit, but I do know that even those good spirits could become bad if they stay for too long here”

“Yes, you are right, spirits, even good ones, become dangerous if they stay for too long”

The hunter sighed. “I know, but this spirit feels like a really good one, I kinda feel bad about having to make her go away” he said, looking at her.

“Well, it has to be done. Do you need help with that?” she asked, she knew a thing or two about spirits, all kind of spirits.

“Nah, I can deal with it, I just needed to confirm that thing about the good ghost” he said, then looked at Dean again, who was staring at the hunter. “What about the boy?” he asked her.

“What about him” she returned.  
“Is he a hunter, or a hunter’s kid?” he asked “I can see some potential in him”. He said, making Dean tense up.

“He’s my son, I adopted him” She answered, making the hunter look at her again. “He’s not a hunter, nor does he wants to be, but his parents were killed by a demon when he was little, and I would like him to be prepared” she told him.

“Hnn, reminds me of someone” he said, looking at Dean. “You wanna learn, boy?” he asked him.

“I guess” Answered Dean. “I would like to be prepared… if something happens” he said.

“Hnn, well, if you wanna learn, I will come once a month and spend a week here, training you. I suppose ya’ll have to go to school, so training hours will be after that, and the weekend of course. I won’t let a kid defenseless if I can help it, so what do you say?” 

“Alright, awesome, but I’m not a kid” said Dean, glaring at the hunter “and the name’s Dean, by the way”

The hunter snorted and sat up, picking his duffle back and going to the door. “Whatever you say, kid” he said, then turned to Missouri “You alright with this?” he asked.

“If Dean’s alright, then alright” she answered.

“Right, I’ll come back in a week to start your training kid, after I take care of some stuff” he said to Dean, walking out the door.

“Hey, wait, what’s your name?!!” yelled Dean, going after the hunter.

“The name’s Rufus, kid, see ya in a week” he said, getting into his truck. Then he drove off.  
A week later, as promised, Rufus came back and started training Dean. At first, just telling him about the different type of monsters and how to kill them, and then started with the physical training (hand to hand combat, how to wield a knife, and how to use a gun, among other stuff a good hunter needed to know). And so, it became a routine, that week of training every month, Rufus stayed with them (actually, he moved to Lawrence after a while, making it his home and returning there after his hunts and visits to Bobby) and Dean got to learn about hunting, and Missouri could see her baby was good at it, but also that he was very uncomfortable with the idea of actually killing something, and Rufus saw it too, so while he tried to make Dean understand that monsters weren't people, he never forced Dean to go on a hunt. He found he was fond of the boy, he kind of understood Bobby now, because, even if he didn't raise Dean like Bobby raised Sam, he got to spend a lot of time and experiences with the boy during the 5 years he spend training him, and when he got accepted at Syracuse University and he went off to college to become a mechanical engineer, Missouri wasn't the only one proud.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
15 years later  
South Dakota  
It was a normal day at the Singer Salvage Yard, or as normal as any day could be with the Singer family. Rumsfeld was sleeping on the porch, the old dog didn't have much energy for anything this days. Bobby knew he didn't have much time left, but he was worried about how Sam would take his dead. He’s had Rumsfeld for as long as he could remember, so his dead would be like losing a best friend.

They had just gotten back from a hunt, an easy salt and burn without any complication (something rare this days, since it looked like all those creepy things decided to go out and party all at the same time). They had been hunting for a year and a half now, after he sat Sam down when he was 14 and told him about his job (the hunting part, of course), and about the fire. He tried to give Sam as much time as he could, to be a carefree kid, but he couldn't delay it anymore, it would be dangerous for his son if he did, so he decided to tell him everything.

Now Sam knew he was adopted, and that his parents died in a fire, he had managed to tell him that, but after he told him that a demon had attacked his family, and did something to him, he hadn't wanted to hear the rest. He tried to talk to his son about that night, and convince him that it wasn't his fault, he was just a baby at the time after all, but Sam left the room every time he tried to talk to him about it, so eventually Bobby just stopped trying to talk to him about that, and started teaching him about hunting.

That was something he had wanted to avoid, but he knew his son would never be safe if he didn't know how to defend himself. Although a hunter life wasn't something he wanted for his son. 

After almost a year of hunting, Sam confessed that he didn't want to be a hunter his whole life, he wanted to have a normal life. And Bobby told him that, that’s he wanted for Sam, a normal life, but that he knew the demon would come back for him, sometime in the future, because they liked to ruin lives and once they started with one person, they’ll fuck with said person until they died (or until someone exorcised those assholes). So Sam needed to be prepared, and they made a plan: Sam will continue going to school (he was so smart that now, at 15 years old, Sam had just graduated from high school, and was already accepted in some good colleges, he hadn't decided which one he wanted, he just knew he wanted to be a lawyer), while going to hunts on the weekends and vacations, and training after school; he would go to college and all, but if the demon appeared again, he would go and hunt it (that’s the only thing Sam wanted to hunt, the other hunts were for practice). Bobby didn't want him to drop everything to go after the demon, but he knew that his son wouldn't be free and truly happy until that thing was dead (because if the rumors he had heard were true, you could kill demons if you had the right weapon). So he would help his son in everything he could, but so far the demon was in hiding, so they were just doing routine hunts and searching for one of those demon-killing weapons.

So now they were coming home from one of those hunts, and Bobby saw his son jump out of the car and run to Rumsfeld. Sam had been worried about going to the hunt and leaving him, afraid he would find the dog dead when they arrived, but he was glad to see Rumsfeld was still alive. But not for long, since Rumsfeld apparently just wanted to see his best friend one last time. The old dog woofed, weakly, and wagged his tail one last time before laying his head on Sam’s lap and falling asleep again. He didn't wake up after that.

Bobby stood there as his son hugged old Rumsfeld, and then went to hug his son. It was hard for him too, Rumsfeld was a good dog, and Bobby cared for him. So he was losing a friend too. 

After a while, they stood up and Bobby took his son inside and made him lie down, it was a long day for him. Then he went back outside and buried Rumsfeld, and Sam came out while he was finishing. They stood there some time, remembering all the years they enjoyed with Rumsfeld, but eventually went back inside. It hurt to lose Rumsfeld, but they were glad they had so long with the dog.

That night, after watching some old photos of Sam growing up, all of them with him and Rumsfeld playing together, Sam told his father he decided he would go to Stanford, he had a full scholarship after all, and it was one of the best schools. So Bobby helped him pack his stuff and prepare everything. He was very proud of his boy, and will support him in everything he did.  
The next morning, they got everything back in the car and hit the road. College wouldn't start for a couple of months, but they could take the long way to California and enjoy some time together doing other things besides hunting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And so, Sam and Dean started a new chapter in their life, pursuing their dreams. Going to college was, indeed, something new. They got a break from hunting, but that peace wouldn't last long, for a certain demon had something planed for them, just waiting for them to come home.


	4. Coming home/ the game start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) so here is the next chapter, now we’ll start seeing the boys’ points of view, more than Missouri and Bobby, they’ll come back later, maybe :p 
> 
> Also, I don’t know a thing about the universities I mentioned, I just randomly picked one for Dean and kept Sam’s alma mater from the show, so if I say something about them is all fiction; and I have no idea how long their college careers are supposed to last, so I’ll go by with Dean graduating at 24, and Sam at 21 (he was a senior applying to law school when he was 22 on the show, let’s say got in and graduated by the time he was 21, shall we? :P). If they graduated too soon, let’s just assume they are just really smart and graduated early, if they spend more time than necessary, then they did a minor related to their careers, or something :P
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and for the comments and kudos :) (Sorry for the long wait...)

20 years later- Dean  
After all this years, he finally made it. He had graduated at last and was ready to go home. He had always liked cars, how they were made, how they worked, how to fix them… They were his passion, and so he had gone to college to become a mechanical engineer, so he could be able to understand and do all that. And he had a pretty good time while he was learning too.

Of course, he took his career seriously, but he also was a college boy. So he went to parties, joined the lacrosse team, because he had to stay in shape after all (he was going to try the track team at first, but saw the lacrosse team practicing and decided he would practice that sport instead), he hanged out with friends, and he dated. And that last one was rather interesting, because he got to experiment, and he learned that, while the girls were alright, he actually preferred guys. He had a couple of relationships, but he was single at the moment, and ready to go home.

His mom had come to the graduation, and had smothered him in kisses and hugs, much to his embarrassment, but to be honest with himself, he kind of missed it. She had stayed with him a couple of days at his apartment, his roommate already gone so there was a free room for her, and then went home first with most of his things. He stayed for a bit longer, went to a couple of farewell gatherings to say good-bye to his friends, went to his part-time job for his last few days there, and finished packing the few things he still had around his apartment (mostly just clothes). Some of his friends found it amusing that he wanted to go back to Lawrence, Kansas, and didn’t stay at New York like them, but he had his reasons.

He had a job back home waiting for him. Rufus had opened a garage there (he figured that if he was going to live there permanently, then he had to get a job for when he wasn’t going around the country, hunting or whatever it was he did when he disappeared sometimes), with the help of some of his hunters friend, so it was also a cover for hunting business. 

His mom wasn’t all that thrilled about him not staying, of course she was happy about him going back home, but she wanted him to live his life, out of hunting. That’s what he wanted too, and he knew he will come back to New York someday. But he hasn’t forgotten about that demon, and he knew he still had a lot to learn from Rufus, so he will go back and learn, while still working with cars (he actually wanted to work making cars, designing them and all, but he knew how to fix them and at least he would be working with them). And that way he will also know what was happening with the supernatural and train some more (but he won’t be going to an actual hunt, though).

So, after making sure he had everything packed, he locked the apartment and went to return the keys. He’ll have to take a bus, since he didn’t own a car, so he had to hurry if he didn’t want to miss it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 years later- Sam 

He was a layer, at last, and it felt great. His college experience wasn’t how everyone portrayed, since he was younger than most when he started.

After Rumsfeld had died, his dad tried to cheer him up with a road trip, and it had worked. They took the long way to California, enjoying the trip (they had the bad luck to encounter a shape shifter in one of the towns the stayed at, but they took care of that quickly), and having a good time with each other. Then they finally arrived and Sam, even if he tried to hide it, got really nervous as he saw the other, much older, kids. But Bobby noticed, and after assuring Sam that he’ll only be a call away from him, helped him move his things to his room.

During his stay at Stanford, he had a good time, but not the “good times” his fellow classmates had. He was much too young to drink, and everyone saw him as a baby, but he managed to get their respect in class, because all he lacked in age he had in brains, and so they started to invite him to some gatherings. He made some friends, people that didn’t mind his age (even if they sometimes treated him like a younger brother), and even had a girlfriend or two at the end, but it didn’t work out because he was too mature for them (they were the same age, but since they were freshmen, just out of high school, they weren’t on the same page). Also, his friends (the older ones) took him to a bar when he turned 21, and got him drunk (not THAT drunk, but he ended in bed with a guy because of that. He kind of liked it, and they dated for a while, but it didn’t work out either).

So now he was a fully certified lawyer at 21, but he knew he would had to put that on hold until he killed that demon. So he would go back to South Dakota with his dad, and hunt until the demon appeared and he could kill it and be free at last. He was now packing all his stuff with the help of his father, ready to go home.

“Well, I think this is the last box” He said. “Finally…”

“Yeah, now let’s get this in the car, I want to hit the road before it gets dark” Said Bobby.

“It’s not like it’ll make much of a difference, dad, we won’t get home today anyway”

“Maybe, but I still want to get moving, so move yer ass and put that stuff in the car” grumbled Bobby

“What do you think I’m doing?” he grumbled back, carrying a couple of boxes. He had grown a lot since he was 15, and got some muscle too, so he didn’t look like a 21 year old guy, he actually looked a bit older.

Bobby gave him a look and he move faster. They managed to get all his stuff out in record time, but when they got out Sam got confused. There were a lot of cars, but his father’s truck wasn’t there. He was about to ask his father about it when he saw him walking to a black car, it looked kind of old, but nice. It’s owner obviously took care of it.

“Dad? Where’s your truck?” he asked.

“Back home, I couldn’t ride it and bring your gift at the same time” he smirked, taking a set of keys from his pocket and throwing them at him. He managed to catch it, balancing the box he was carrying with his other hand.

“Gift..?” he said, looking from the keys to his father face.

“Yeah, figured you needed a car, so congratulations son.” He smiled “She’s a ’67 Chevrolet Impala, so you better take care of her, boy”

“Her?” he snorted. He never understood his father’s love for the cars, but he could see how important this gift was, and was really grateful for it. “Thanks, dad. It’s great, really” he smiled and went to hug him, for all his usual grumpiness, both men were actually used to showing they cared for each other.

“Yeah, don’t mention it. You deserve it” Smiled Bobby. Sam quickly opened the trunk, but before he managed to put any of the boxes in, his father went to show him something else. 

“Wait, come look at this” said his father, opening a hidden compartment and showing him all the weapons he had there “I thought you will need this, if you ever go hunting solo” and then close it, helping him with the boxes.

“Thanks dad” he said. He couldn’t appreciate this gift like someone like his dad (that really liked cars and knew about them), but he could appreciate his father looking out for him, even now that he was an adult. “Let’s go home” And so he began the long ride home, along with his father, riding his new car (apparently, Baby was “her” name).

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 

Somewhere else, Azazel just smirked. He was done trying out his last batch of soldiers. It looked like he would have to wait until Sammy turned 22 to have his perfect little soldier, and Lucifer’s meat suit. Everyone else just didn’t cut it.

Sam’s generation was the last he had gifted with his blood, but he just had a feeling that he would have too much fun with the Winchesters to ruin it with worthless spawns that he knew would just die anyway, and he had plans for each brother already.

Oh, he knew Sam would be Lucifer’s vessel, one day… It just didn’t have to be now, he could wait a couple of years more. And so he went about killing the rest of the kids, before they manifested their powers, intentionally leaving behind a trail of bodies for the Winchesters, to make sure they were still aware of his presence, it wouldn’t be fun if they just forgot about him, or if they got too comfortable in their sweet apple pie lives, the game would be over too soon.

Besides, the last kid was from Lawrence, so it would be a bonus in that it would bring the brothers together. Their meeting was long overdue anyways.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lawrence, Kansas

Like any other day, Dean started his with good coffee and a toast, and then went to work. He only had two cars that day, and they were in only for a tune up, so he was done by lunch. He met Rufus on his way out, both deciding it would be nice to have lunch at home for a change. Missouri, knowing they would be home for lunch, had made them something to eat, and they ate together like a family, watching the news. That’s when Rufus noted something strange.

“Hmm, would you look at that…” he said, watching the TV.

“Wha’?” asked Dean, mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Said Missouri, glaring at him. Rufus just snorted.

“Sorry mom, now what did you see Rufus?”

“That kids’ death, it’s been happening all over the country. All of them 21, healthy, just dropping dead everywhere. Now it happened here, in Lawrence” he said. “Bet it’s something supernatural, wouldn’t be surprised to see some hunters going around town sometime soon” 

“You’re not going to look into it?” Asked Dean.

“Nah, I’m getting too old for this kinda thing, gonna let the young ones handle it” He said. “Besides, we got too much work in the garage this following week, unless you want to look into it yourself?” 

Dean snorted. “No, thanks. If you’re not going to investigate, neither am I. There are enough hunters out there that can take care of it. Besides, we went on a hunt just last week, I would say that’s enough for training”.

“Well then, problem solved. A hunter is just coming into town right about now, I’m sure he’ll take care of it“ Said Missouri. “Oh, and he’ll make a stop in the garage sometime soon, Dean, you’ll like his car”

“Awesome! Now, I’ll go back to work, wouldn’t want to miss it. Are you coming Rufus?”

“Nah, you go kid. My back is bothering me again, I’ll just stay here and rest”

“Alright, then. See you later, mom, Rufus”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

South Dakota 

“You sure you can handle this hunt alone? You just got home from college, maybe we could do this together as practice and you go solo next time” Said Bobby. Sam just rolled his eyes at his father.

“I’ll be alright, dad. You said uncle Rufus lived there, so I’ll have back up in case I need one, and I can always call you if I need to ask you something”

“Yes, but Rufus is not as an active hunter as he used to be, and don’t you roll your eyes at me boy!” grumped Bobby, filling his son’s bag with all kind of weapons.

“Dad, come on! I can make my own bag, you know?” Said Sam, stopping his father and zipping close the bag. “I’ll be alright, don’t worry so much, it’s not my first hunt”.

“I know, I know. Let an old man worry about his son” he grumped, before hugging Sam, slapping his back when he let him go. “I know you’ll be alright, but if you need something call me, and don’t try to be a macho-man, if you need help ask Rufus, don’t go in by yourself”

“I know dad, don’t worry” Sam grumped back, going out and dumping his bag in his car. “I’ll be alright, I promise” he said, climbing in and going out, ready to go to Lawrence and deal with whatever was killing all those young men and women.  
“Good luck, son” Said Bobby from his porch.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
At last, the game could begin. He’ll give the boys a head start, let them “get to know” each other, and then he will put his plan in motion.


	5. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> First of all, I'm so sorry about the long wait D: Long story short: I had appendicitis, then had an emergency appendectomy, had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days, and then had to stay at home for a bit longer. That made me miss some mid terms and many classes at college, and so it made my life a living hell right until the end of the semester, which was last Saturday, lol. Also, a few family issues... 
> 
> I swear my life is a soap opera...
> 
> But here is the next chapter! :D I hope you like it, thanks for the comments and the kudos, I'll try to respond to them as soon as I can :)

Lawrence, Kansas.

  
Sam’s POV  
“So this is Lawrence” said Sam, driving into the town that used to be his hometown so long ago. It didn’t look familiar to him, but then again, he was just a baby when he lived here, so he supposed it was normal.

 

The first time he heard that Rufus moved here for good, he didn’t know what to feel. It was weird, because his biological parents used to live here, and got killed by a demon because of him. He wouldn’t say that out loud, that would only upset his dad, but he knew he was responsible for his parents’ deaths, and all this deaths around the country confirmed it.

 

His dad didn’t know it yet, but he started investigating those deaths after the third one, and he found out that all those kids had something in common: the demon visited their houses when they were babies and did something to them too. How did he know? The police reports of all those cases. In some reports, there was a weird fire that burned everything down, but the child mysteriously survived. In others, there was a domestic disturbance complaint, either by a neighbor or by one of the parents. In any case, it always resulted in the death of at least one parent. So it was confirmed that the demon went after the children, and killed the parents if they tried to interfere with its agenda.

 

He also noted that the killings happened after the young men and women started complaining about headaches, and that started to happen the closer they got to their 22nd birthday. And just as he cracked the pattern this demon appeared to follow, that’s when his own headaches started happening. He hadn't mentioned anything to his dad, not wanting to alarm him, but he knew he only had some months before the demon came for him, so he had to be prepared for it. Also, he didn’t want to be close to his father when it happened, he wouldn’t want him to get hurt. So he would take care of the hunting, while his dad found out the weapons to kill that monster. Last time he asked, his dad was tracking an old colt revolver somewhere in the northeast, closer to Canada actually. So he would let him take care of that.

 

Now, he would investigate if this death in Lawrence was related to the case, and if it had, he would try to investigate some more around town, because so far, Lawrence was the only town in which the demon had appeared twice. So there was something about this town that was different from the rest. And maybe he would find the time to check out his own police report about that night, maybe he could find clues there.

 

He was thinking of going straight to the police department and then go find a motel, but apparently Baby didn’t agree with that. His father told him to check the car before driving it all over to Kansas, since it was time for its tune up, but in his haste to start this hunt, he didn’t think it necessary to do it, and now the car was acting up. There were two mini explosions (or something that sounded like that, anyways), and then the car stopped… and refused to turn on again… He should have listened to his dad.

 

“Fuck, now what do I do?” He said, getting out and popping the hood open, only to get a face full of awful smelling smoke, making him almost hack out a lung. “Fucking car is trying to kill me!” He coughed. Fortunately for him, there was a garage not too far from there, so he decided to walk over there and ask for some help.

 

As he walked closer he noticed that the garage was actually Rufus’ garage. “Great, now I won’t hear the last of it” He grumped, but continued walking anyway, he knew he wouldn’t know how to even start fixing the damned car. He walked in to see that there was only one car in there, and some dude bent over it doing… something.

 

He couldn’t help but notice that he had a nice ass, but with the tight jeans he had on, it was hard not to notice… no pun intended. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Singer” murmured Sam. Then he cleared his throat and called the guy over.

 

“Hey, dude. My car died not far from here, mind giving me a hand with that?” He asked, and watched as the guy-with-the-nice-ass got up from where he was, closed the hood of the car he was working on and turned to face him, cleaning his hands on a dirty rag. And wow, that guy was gorgeous, with bright green eyes, dirty blond hair and so many freckles he couldn’t possibly count them.

 

“Sure, man. I already finished with this beauty here, I can give you a hand, c’mon, where is it?” Gorgeous said, smiling at him. Then he walked out the garage to look at where he was pointing.

 

“Oh my God! That’s the most beautiful car ever! What’s her name?” Gorgeous exclaimed, trotting over where he had left the damned menace. He quickly followed after the guy, and watched as he looked under the car’s hood, humming to himself as he did it.

 

“Uh… Baby” He answered.

 

“Excuse me?” Said Gorgeous, giving him a weird look. He would later deny it, but at that moment he blushed a bit, now aware of how that could have sounded like.

 

“Uh, the car, that is. Its name is Baby” he corrected.

 

“Oh” Said the man. And was that amusement in his voice? “You ought to take better care of Baby, you know? Poor darling is a great car, and would last many years, but only if you take proper car of her” He continued. “C’mon, let’s get her in the garage, I can fix her for you” Gorgeous smiled again, and Sam quickly agreed, offering to push the car while the mechanic steered the wheel. And that appeared to be the right thing to say, because Gorgeous lighted up at the prospect of sitting behind the steering wheel, even if only for a few meters.

 

In no time, they had the car in the garage and Gorgeous fixed like it was nothing. Then he asked how much he had to pay him.

 

“Oh, no! We don’t charge hunters” Was what he got, putting him on edge. He hadn’t told him he was a hunter. “But if you let me drive her around town for a bit, we’ll call it even” He said with a smirk.

 

“And how do you know I am a hunter?” He asked, suspicious.

 

The guy just snorted. “Mom told me” Was the answer, which only managed to confuse him even more.

 

“What?”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean’s POV  
Dean have been working all afternoon on the only car they had in, it was fairly simple, only the scheduled tune up, but he liked to take his time. Besides, if he finished early he would have to take Ben’s place in the back (another hunter/mechanic that worked in the garage, and that was currently in the back office checking the books), and then he would miss the awesome car his mom told him about, and that wouldn’t do.

 

He was just finishing when some dude called him over to help him with his “dead” car. He turned over and saw a huge guy over the entrance. He was really tall, muscled and had floppy brown hair. He looked like he was his age, or at least close enough. All in all, he was handsome, but he was more interested in the guy’s car at the moment. So he quickly agreed and went to see the car, and when he did, he fell in love. That car was gorgeous! All shiny black paint and classic strong frame, he loved it.

 

“Oh my God! That’s the most beautiful car ever! What’s her name?” He exclaimed, trotting over the black beauty, tall and handsome right behind him. And so, he was disappointed when he popped the hood and saw the damage, poor girl wasn’t treated right. He hummed to himself, inspecting the damage.

 

“Uh… Baby” Said the guy.

 

“Excuse me?” Said Dean, giving him a weird look. He admitted that he found the guy blushing amusing, also kind of cute, but that better be Beauty’s name he was telling him.

 

“Uh, the car, that is. Its name is Baby” he corrected, and Dean found the situation even more amusing.

 

“Oh” Said Dean, unable to keep his amusement out of his voice. But then remembered the state of poor Baby and got serious again. “You ought to take better care of Baby, you know? Poor darling is a great car, and would last many years, but only if you take proper care of her” He continued. “C’mon, let’s get her in the garage, I can fix her for you”. He smiled at the guy, to show him he didn’t mean it in a bad way and that he would help him with Baby. The guy agreed and offered to push the car into the garage while Dean steered the wheel, making him quite happy as it would give Dean the chance to drive Baby, if only for a few meters. He would have to ask the guy if he would let Dean drive her around once he fixed her. So he went to work and fixed Baby way faster than the other car he was working on before, and giving her the delayed tune up he was sure Baby was missing for quite some time now. After he finished the guy asked how much he should pay him for the work he had done, but Dean told him that they didn’t charge hunters. He realized it was the wrong thing to say when the guy tensed up and looked at him suspiciously. He was aware the guy never told him he was a hunter, but his mother’s vision and the way he was dressed screamed “HUNTER” to anyone that would listen. But hunters were suspicious by nature, anyways, and even if this was a hunter-friendly garage, they wouldn’t let the guard down. He tried to fix the situation by being his cheeky self…

 

“But if you let me drive her around town for a bit, we’ll call it even” He said with a smirk.

 

“And how do you know I am a hunter?” He asked, suspicious.

 

…but it didn’t actually work.

 

Dean just snorted. “Mom told me” He said, he didn’t think the guy would want to hear that it was actually quite obvious with the way he dressed, so he only told him a half truth. But it only managed to confuse the guy.

 

“What?” Was the guys answer, he was getting more grumpy the more confused he got, which only made Dean even more amused, but he tried to hide it. He didn’t want to get a broken nose for his cheek, so he decided to explain instead.

 

“My mom’s a seer. Rufus said something about some mysterious deaths during lunch, one of them happening here, and mom had a vision about a hunter coming into town to check it up and having to stop at the garage. She said they would have an awesome car, which you have, so I’m assuming you are that hunter” finished Dean.

 

“Oh… Wait, so you’re Missouri’s son? Aren’t you a hunter?” He said, giving him a weird look.

 

“No, I’m not a hunter. And yes, I’m her son… I’m adopted” Dean answered, feeling a bit irked. It wasn’t the first time hunters looked at him funny after they realized who his mom was. It wasn’t his fault they all assumed, and it wasn’t like adoptions were all that rare, you know…

 

“Oh no! No, I didn’t meant it like that. I’m adopted too, is not a big deal” Say the guy. “I just thought that you would be a hunter, what with Rufus training you and all” And just wait a minute now, it was Dean’s turn to be suspicious. Well, after spending so much time around hunters, some habits tended to stick.

 

“And just how do you know about that?” Asked Dean.

 

“He’s a friend of my dad, and used to go there as often as he could between hunts, before he moved here. After that he went, like, once or twice a year to help dad with something or other, or to ask for advice with your training. So I just assumed you would be a hunter, with all that training”.

 

After that explanation, Dean just laughed, and just like that, the tension disappeared from the room. “So that’s where he disappeared to”. Then offered his hand to the young hunter. “Sorry, I’m Dean by the way. And no, I’m not a hunter, it’s just my biological parents got killed by some sonofabitch when I was a kid and mom didn’t want the same to happen to me, in case the monster appeared again, so she asked Rufus to train me and he did. But I just have the knowledge and the training, I don’t’ actually go on hunts”.

 

“Sam” Answered the hunter, taking Dean’s hands. “Right, sorry for assuming” He said, taking a step back. “And thanks for the help, I may let you drive the car around for that” He smirked. And is he flirting?

 

“Yeah? What about now? I could show you the town, and maybe a couple of dinners you would like to visit while you stay.” Dean flirted back with a smile.

 

“Sure” Said Sam, with an easy smile on his face. “Maybe you could show me that dinner first”.

 

And so they went, Sam getting the car out while Dean closed the garage (it was almost closing time anyways, and the car wasn’t due until after tomorrow, so it would be ok). Then Sam got out of the driver seat to let Dean get in, and sat on the other side.

 

And so they went to have dinner, Dean recommended Denny’s and Sam went with it. They had a good time, even if they disagreed with their food.

 

“How can you eat that shit?” Grumped Sam as Dean devoured a Bacon Avocado Cheeseburger. Dean only swallowed, lifted an eyebrow and looked at Sam’s Cranberry Apple Chicken Salad.

 

“Look who’s talking…” And continued eating, very amused at what he labeled Sam’s “Bitch Face” (not that he would tell him that to his face… yet).

 

But after that they shared an Apple Pie and joked about some stories from college, and then some after that. So, after all, they had fun.

 

After they finished, Dean gave Sam the promised tour around town (he was driving, of course), and then drove to his house. Both got out or the car and said their good nights to each other, Sam going to the driver’s seat.

 

“So, thanks for your help today Dean, and for the tour” Said Sam. “I’ll be staying for a couple of days while I deal with the case, so maybe we could hang out again sometime?”

 

“Sure” Said Dean, giving him a business card with his number on it. “You know where to find me, and call whenever you want”. Then Sam got in and drove away.

 

“Well, today was an awesome day” Dean smiled and went into his house.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sam’s POV  
“Well, today didn’t go as planned, but can’t complain either” Said Sam as he arrived at the motel he would be staying (Quality Inn, back on 801 Iowa Street). It was one of the motels Dean showed him during the tour. It costed 54 dollars the night, and had free breakfast, so Sam chose that one.

 

He had a good time with Dean today, he already liked the guy, and it didn’t hurt that he was gorgeous and smart, and funny. Even with the things he liked to eat… Their date was great (and it was a date, wasn't it?). He wouldn’t mind going out with him again, but he couldn’t forget he was actually here to investigate the death of that guy, and maybe see if he could find something that would help him find the demon, also see if he could check the police record on the fire the demon started that night it killed his parents, maybe it would help.

 

So from tomorrow on he would focus on that, he needed to get that work done, and he couldn't lose more time. He started to undress to go to bed, since it was already really late, and found the card Dean gave him. He looked at it and smiled, putting it in his wallet.

 

Maybe after he finished, he could go on a date with Dean. Or even before… A lunch or two wouldn’t hurt either. So he salted the windows and the door, and went right to sleep, he would have a lot of work come morning. He only hoped his headaches would let him have a good night of sleep.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Somewhere in Lawrence, Azazel smirked to himself. Finally, the boys meeting meant a step closer to his goals, and it looks like Sam’s powers were starting to show up. He was curious as to what abilities his blood had given Sam, but he would have to wait to see.

 

He would let them alone for a while, after all, he had to check on those rumors of The Colt being found, if it actually existed, that is. And so, the demon disappeared again, a cloud of black smoke swirling out of an indigent man’s mouth, living him unconscious on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry!!! I was just replying to a comment and tried to hit the "next chapter" button, but hit the "delete work" one and accidentally deleted this T_T I'll never open the archive at night again, ever, I should be sleeping, God I'm sorry...
> 
> I'll post it again right away, please tell me if something is wrong or missing T_T


End file.
